I Need You Like a Heart Needs a Beat
by schpc
Summary: "Parou em frente à porta e percebeu que não havia nenhum barulho vindo de lá. Com um de seus truques, abriu a fechadura e deparou-se com o quarto na penumbra. Parou em frente à cama e com muita dificuldade segurou seu impulso de voar no pescoço da vaca loura que dormia com seu noivo..." [1x2] slash... Não gosta? Não leia...
1. Chapter 1

Título: I Need You Like a Heart Needs a Beat.

Direitos Autorais: Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence... Fazer o que né...

Trilha Sonora: One Republic – Apologize (tema central), Andru Donalds – Save Me Now, Backstreet Boys - Inconsolable, Nelly Furtado - All Good Things (Come To An End), Rihanna – Rehab, Evanescence - Call Me When You're Sober

_**Dedicatória: Fic feita como presente do Primeiro AS do Secrets Place e feita com todo carinho para Litha-Chan! Durante um período de depressão, eu acabei por deletar todas as minhas fics do , mas agora estou de volta. **_

_**AVISOS: FIC SLASH, ou seja relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, se não gosta não leia! Caso goste, seja bem vindo, boa leitura e REVIEWS PEOPLE!**_

**ooOoo**

**Capítulo 01**

Os pequenos raios de sol começavam a iluminar o luxuoso quarto de hotel, revelando aos poucos algumas garrafas de champanhe e peças de roupas expostas pelo chão, demonstrando que alguma comemoração houve ali.

Na cama, um jovem de pouco mais de vinte e um anos, cabelos escuros e olhos extremamente azuis começava a despertar. Heero Yui abriu os olhos, demorando poucos segundos para se acostumar com a claridade. Sentiu um peso sobre o peito e logo o doce e conhecido aroma dos cabelos de Duo o inebriavam, dando-lhe uma estranha sensação de conforto.

Pouco tempo após o final das guerras, os cinco pilotos gundam aceitaram trabalhar para os Preventers. Atualmente cada um coordenava sua própria equipe, especializada naquilo em que faziam de melhor.

Duo era o que possuía mais contato com todos. Por ser o melhor em se tratando de infiltrações em locais hostis, coordenava pessoalmente cada missão, sempre que possível, principalmente àquelas nas quais seus amigos participavam. Foi surpresa para muitos quando o americano aceitou o cargo, já que o mesmo exige muita responsabilidade e seriedade, mas em momento algum, o piloto do Deathscythe deixou seu carisma e alegria de lado. Fato que fez Heero se apaixonar cada vez mais.

No entanto o soldado perfeito, sempre agiu de forma diferente ao que sentia. E era nisso que pensava tão logo abriu os olhos àquela manhã e vislumbrou o rosto de Duo sendo banhado pela luz do sol. Resolveu não acordar o outro, acomodando-o melhor na cama e indo direto tomar um banho, pois logo teriam que ir trabalhar.

Enquanto a água caía sobre seu corpo desnudo pensava se aquela teria sido a decisão certa... A última conversa com o melhor amigo de seu amante fazendo-se presente em sua mente.

_**Quatre havia presenciado mais uma briga entre o casal, aliás, todos na casa haviam ouvido. Mais uma vez Heero chegava tarde da noite com um perfume diferente e daquela vez pra completar, marcas de batom as quais Duo vira e virou uma fera.**_

_**Após evitar que o amigo fizesse algo que certamente se arrependeria depois, o árabe olhando furiosamente para o japonês, sugeriu que conversassem seriamente.**_

_**-Heero, não consigo te entender! Se não gosta mais do Duo, termine tudo. Não o faça sofrer desta maneira. Sinceramente não acredito que esteja com você até hoje, mesmo sabendo que o trai constantemente.**_

_**-Cuide da sua vida, Winner.**_

_**-Meus amigos são minha vida Yui. Vou lhe dar um conselho. Todos temos limites e tenho certeza de que os do Duo estão próximos do fim. Você o conhece o suficiente para saber que quando ele toma uma decisão é definitiva. Disse saindo e o deixando pensativo.**_

_**No outro dia, saiu cedo e foi à joalheria, comprou uma aliança e propôs casamento ao seu amante. A reação dos amigos foi diversa. Wufei como sempre não opinou, Trowa nada falou apenas se preocupou em conter Quatre que só faltou bater em Duo quando aceitou.**_

_**Na opinião de Heero, o árabe sempre exagerava quando o assunto envolvia Duo. Já escutara várias ameaças vindas do loirinho, mas nunca se preocupou com isso. E curiosamente foram as palavras de Quatre que o levaram a tomar aquela decisão. Estava acostumado com a presença marcante e carinho incondicional do americano em sua vida e não saberia ficar sem ele.**_

Agora ali naquele quarto de hotel onde se amaram com tanta intensidade, um sentimento de incerteza tomava-o por completo. Sabia que precisava mudar para não perder a razão de sua vida, porém não sabia se conseguiria ou se queria mudar.

Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se, colocou suas roupas e foi direto para a sede dos Preventers, apenas depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de Duo antes de sair, deixando o noivo ali.

Pouco tempo depois Duo rolou na cama, sentindo o espaço vazio. Abriu os olhos e procurou por seu amado, mas não o encontrou, notou que apenas seu uniforme estava onde os haviam deixado na noite anterior. A confirmação de que Heero já havia saído e não o acordara, deixou-o profundamente magoado.

Continuou deitado, inconscientemente agarrou-se ao travesseiro que ainda continha o perfume do outro, deixando uma leve lágrima saltar dos orbes violetas e escorrer pela extensão de seu rosto.

Já havia prometido a si mesmo que não aceitaria mais aquele tipo de situação. Ser colocado sempre em segundo lugar na vida de Heero, nunca o tendo por completo.

Mal podia acreditar quando o outro chegou há dois dias com marcas de batom por toda a roupa e ainda dizia que não havia feito nada demais. Estava decidido a terminar o relacionamento, mas Quatre lhe trouxe de volta à realidade, pois sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde. E no outro dia Heero Yui, o soldado perfeito, pedira para que unissem suas vidas.

Aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Conquistar o carinho de Heero, mesmo que fosse pouco, na verdade queria dizer muita coisa. Sentia que aquele gesto era sua única chance de ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que amava.

Depois de muito tempo, e sem se importar com a hora já avançada, levantou-se, tomou seu banho e foi para o trabalho.

Ao chegar à sede dos Preventers não foi procurar Heero diretamente, como faria de costume. Entrou em sua sala e deparou-se com um Quatre completamente furioso.

-Me diz como você aguenta uma coisa dessas! Vocês se tornaram noivos ontem e ele te deixou pra traz? Duo o que está fazendo com sua vida?

-Calma Q! Estou bem não se preocupe. – Tentou sorrir. – Eu apenas dormi demais. E como sabe que não chegamos juntos?

-Quando Trowa e eu chegamos, ele já estava aqui. O que aconteceu?

Duo suspirou cansado, sabia que não conseguiria esconder nada de seu melhor amigo. Por mais que tentasse sorrir, Quatre tinha a capacidade de lê-lo melhor que ninguém.

-Não sei Q, quando acordei ele já tinha saído. – Respondeu, sentando-se no sofá.

Quatre sentou ao seu lado, sabendo como o amigo estava se sentindo e por mais que quisesse gritar impropérios tinha certeza que Duo em poucos minutos iria voltar a sorrir, mesmo estando magoado com Heero.

-Você já foi à sala dele saber por que te deixou sozinho? – Perguntou.

-Não pretendo fazer isso, Loirinho. – Sorriu. - Cheguei em cima da hora e ainda preciso coordenar uma equipe em um caso realmente complicado.

Ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando o telefone tocou. Fez sinal para o amigo esperar, enquanto atendia.

-Parece que teremos que conversar em outra hora, loirinho. Lady Une quer me ver com urgência.

-Não é bom deixá-la esperando. – Respondeu Quatre saindo com o amigo.

Conversaram sobre coisas banais enquanto seguiam até a sala de Une. Quatre parou em seu departamento, fazendo o outro prometer que iriam almoçar juntos para conversarem melhor.

Como previra, Une queria que ele pessoalmente comandasse a infiltração, para desmantelar uma quadrilha que traficava pessoas. O caso era sério e para isso levaria um de seus companheiros.

Passou pela sala de Quatre e o amigo não estava lá, então retomou o caminho para onde certamente o loirinho estaria. Parou em frente à porta da sala de Trowa, que ficava apenas há duas do escritório de Heero.

Bateu na porta e quando recebeu uma resposta, entrou. Geralmente iria entrando, mas não gostaria de estragar algum "clima" entre os amigos.

-Então Duo, o que Une queria com você? –Perguntou Quatre, tão logo o americano entrou na sala.

-Eiii... Vai com calma, loirinho. – Brincou, dirigindo-se ao outro amigo presente na sala.

-Trowa, preciso roubar seu amor por uns dias. – Deu uma piscadela para Quatre.

-Caso difícil?

-Um pouco complicado... Precisarei muito das habilidades de Quatre. No entanto, devo avisar que não tenho previsão de quando voltaremos, além de ser muito arriscado. Então Sr. Winner, aceita o trabalho? – Brincou.

-Já estava precisando de um pouco de ação mesmo. – Respondeu o árabe. – Quando partimos?

-No final da tarde. Vou coordenar os últimos preparativos e pedir pra que o Fei assuma meu lugar enquanto estiver fora. Agora vou deixar vocês dois a sós, me procure depois para te informar mais sobre o caso. – Disse saindo.

-Heero é mesmo um idiota. Cada dia faz mais mal ao Duo. Minha vontade é de quebrar o pescoço daquele imbecil.

-Se acalme meu Anjo. Duo não vai aturar isso por muito tempo... Se Yui não mudar realmente, vai perdê-lo de vez. – Disse Trowa, puxando o namorado para um abraço.

Em sua sala, Heero olhava para o relógio. Estava estranhando que Duo ainda não tivesse entrado como um furacão, exigindo explicações por tê-lo deixado sozinho no hotel.

Soube por Wufei que o americano partiria em uma complicada missão de campo e levaria Quatre com ele. O próprio Chang coordenaria o departamento de Duo enquanto o mesmo não estivesse presente.

O japonês mais uma vez ficou se perguntando o que estaria acontecendo. Duo era previsível demais e estava agindo completamente fora do padrão. Não fora tirar satisfações, sairia em missão, não lhe falou nada e, principalmente, pediu para que Chang tomasse conta de seu departamento, quando ele seria a escolha mais lógica.

"_**-Algo de muito errado está acontecendo."**_

-Por que está tão pensativo? –Perguntou Duo que acabava de entrar, exibindo seu melhor sorriso.

"_**-Parece que ele não ficou nervoso por tê-lo deixado sozinho." **_– Pensou, não notando como o outro fazia um grande esforço pra disfarçar o que estava sentindo.

-Pensei que viria mais cedo. – Disse.

-Ah! Hee-chan, a noite de ontem foi tão boa que acabei dormindo mais do que deveria. – Disse dando a volta na mesa e sentando sobre ela, ficando de frente pra Heero. – Pouco depois de ter chegado Lady Une me chamou.

-Chang me disse que você vai sair em missão com Winner.

-Nossa... O Wu é rápido mesmo! – Sorriu. – Preciso comandar pessoalmente uma infiltração numa quadrilha que faz tráfico de pessoas. Não sei quando voltaremos.

-Quando vão?

-No final da tarde. - Sua face ficando séria. - Não poderemos entrar em contato até que esteja tudo terminado, para não comprometer o sucesso da missão e colocar em risco a vida dos agentes.

-Quando foi que Duo Maxwell ficou tão perfeccionista?

-Seria quando ele começou a amar o soldado perfeito? -Respondeu Duo, pulando da mesa diretamente para o colo de Heero, dando-lhe um beijo.

-Aqui não. - Disse Heero, ao se separarem.

-Um beijinho inocente não faz mal a ninguém. – Disse piscando o olho e saindo do colo de seu amado. Ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas seu bip tocou. Precisava voltar para sua sala. - Estão precisando de mim. Nos vemos quando eu voltar.

Beijou levemente os lábios de Heero e saiu. Estava abrindo a porta quando disse:

-E juízo, Sr. Yui. – Disse num tom brincalhão.

-Não faça nada idiota, Maxwell. – Disse Heero.

-Eu também te amo! – Disse saindo.

Heero ficou algum tempo parado, observando Duo se afastar, a trança tão exótica balançando. Algo contraiu em seu peito, mais uma vez havia dito algo contrário ao que sentia. Sempre que o outro saía em missão este estranho sentimento o tomava. Duo sempre fora o que mais se arriscava nas missões durante as guerras e isso não mudou depois que entraram pros Preventers.

"_**-Apenas fique bem e volte inteiro pra mim."**_

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

A casa onde viviam os cinco ex-pilotos gundam parecia deserta sem o som estridente do rádio de Duo, logo pela manhã, sem as risadas animadas do piloto do Deathscythe. Já havia se passado quase vinte dias, sem noticias.

Heero estava novamente com seu humor péssimo, até mesmo Wufei e Trowa concordavam que Duo precisava voltar e rápido.

-Essa paz foi ótima no início. Odeio admitir, mas Maxwell faz falta nessa casa. Yui está insuportável. Disse Wufei.

-Eles nunca demoraram tanto tempo fora. Disse Trowa preocupado. E é exatamente isso que está deixando Heero assim. Ele não admite, mas sente falta de Duo.

Pararam de falar quando o soldado perfeito entrou na cozinha para tomar seu café.

-Alguma notícia? Limitou-se a perguntar.

-Nada ainda. Responderam.

-Eu não aguento mais ficar esperando. Vou sair hoje à noite se quiserem venham, se não fiquem aí.

Os dois amigos apenas se entreolharam, sabendo que nada de bom iria acontecer. E de fato foi o que ocorreu, mais uma vez Heero traiu a confiança de Duo e Trowa agradeceu aos céus que Quatre não estava ali, caso contrário não conseguiria segurar o namorado.

Três dias depois, na hora do almoço, o celular de Trowa tocou e um sorriso se iluminou quando olhou no visor e era do número de seu amado que tocava.

-Alô! Anjo, tudo bem? Por que demoraram tanto?

Ouviu o riso de Quatre do outro lado da linha e seu coração se acalmou, afinal se o outro estava rindo, era sinal de que estava tudo bem.

-Você está parecendo o Duo, sabia? Mais risos. Estamos bem sim, as coisas começaram a sair um pouco do controle, mas nada que nós não pudéssemos resolver. Estaremos de volta à noite.

-Isso é ótimo, vou avisar os outros.

Ouviu o amado brigar com Duo por alguma coisa...

-É melhor não... Duo quer fazer uma surpresa pro Yui. Agora preciso desligar. Estou com saudades, nos vemos mais tarde. - Desligou.

Trowa sentia-se aliviado, por saber que seu amado e Duo estavam bem, mas tinha um leve pressentimento de que essa história de surpresa não daria certo.

Já passavam das dez da noite, quando Heero apareceu na sala, pronto para sair. Wufei que estava por lá e sabia que os amigos voltariam, tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão.

-Vai sair Yui?

-É o que parece Chang.

-Você deveria ficar em casa, já imaginou se Maxwell chega e não o encontra em casa, o escândalo que aquele americano baka vai fazer? Heero apenas franziu o cenho.

-Vou arriscar! - Saiu finalizando a conversa.

-Eu tentei. Disse Chang, quando Trowa entrou na sala.

Duas horas mais tarde, a paz da casa dos ex-pilotos foi quebrada.

-Lar doce lar! Dizia Duo entrando pela porta e se arrastando até o sofá, suas coisas jogadas em algum canto da sala.

-Sua bagunça não estava fazendo falta Maxwell.

-Oh! Eu também senti saudades suas, Wu. Disse abraçando o amigo chinês.

Quatre por sua vez já estava nos braços de Trowa.

-Oh! Poupem-me disso, ao menos até eu ver meu amado soldadinho. Duo disse já se levantando.

Trowa e Wufei se entreolharam e Quatre olhou novamente para o namorado, sabendo que algo estava errado.

-Vou tomar um banho! Meu corpo está moído. E vocês dois... Apontou pra Quatre e Trowa e disse rindo. Vão pro quarto, por Deus!

Quatre e Trowa seguiram para seu quarto enquanto Wufei ficou assistindo na TV algum filme de guerra.

Duo entrou no quarto que dividia com Heero e confirmou suas suspeitas de que o noivo não estava em casa. E a julgar pelo cheiro do perfume que ainda pairava no quarto, soube exatamente para onde o japonês havia ido.

Sabia que certamente Heero não estaria em casa, porém ainda tinha esperanças de que o noivo o esperasse.

Tomou seu banho e decidiu dar um rumo em sua vida. Iria atrás de Heero. Trocou de roupa, pegou seu coldre com a arma, as chaves da moto, capacete e saiu. Passou pela sala dizendo a Wufei que iria matar a saudades de sua moto, não dando chances do amigo chinês questionar sua atitude.

**ooOoo**

O som alto da música era inebriante. A boate estava muito cheia aquela noite e Heero queria se divertir, para tirar da cabeça e do coração a preocupação com Duo.

Estava sentado junto a uma mesa um pouco afastada, incrivelmente naquele dia estava ali apenas para não tentar se preocupar com seu amado. Foi tomando uma bebida atrás da outra... Seus sentidos já não tão bons assim lhe pregaram uma peça, quando uma pessoa de cabelos trançados parou a sua frente.

-Duo?

-Apesar dos meus cabelos estarem assim, não sou seu noivo Yui. Sorriu.

A visão de Heero clareou um pouco e pode vislumbrar a figura de Relena. A garota trajava um vestido sensual vermelho, os cabelos trançados.

-O que faz aqui Relena?

-Ora, não vai me convidar para sentar? Disse já se sentando ao lado de Heero.

-Soube que finalmente Maxwell conseguiu o que queria e você agora é fiel a ele.

-Está bem informada pelo que vejo. Sim, vamos nos casar.

-Você o ama? Perguntou, se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Isso não interessa a você. Respondeu, sem impedir que a outra se aproximasse.

-O que acha de fazermos uma despedida de solteiro. Dizia Relena, passando a mão pelo rosto, indo de encontro ao peito e descendo... Um sorriso sensual passando por seus lábios, enquanto puxava o outro para um beijo, as mãos passeando no belo corpo de Heero.

Ficaram por ali mais algum tempo, rindo, bebendo e se beijando até que Relena sugeriu irem para um lugar onde poderiam ter mais privacidade. Heero saiu dali com ela, alheio ao par de olhos violetas que o encaravam com fúria e dor.

ooOoo

Foi preciso muito autocontrole para que Duo não matasse o casal ali mesmo. Aquele olhar demonstrava que quem estava ali não era o brincalhão Duo Maxwell, mas sim o _Shinigami_ que surgia durante as guerras.

-Preciso me acalmar se não vou acabar fazendo uma besteira. Dizia a si mesmo, cego de raiva, seguindo o casal. - Desta vez não vou deixar passar, vou atrás de você Heero Yui.

Duo ainda pôde ver Relena e Heero entrando no carro dele e continuou segui-los. Sabia que não tinha condições de pilotar, tamanha era sua ira, mas não se importou.

Pouco tempo depois estava parado em frente ao mesmo hotel onde passaram a noite juntos para comemorar o noivado. Uma lágrima rolou pela face do americano que incrivelmente ficou sem forças. Pegou seu celular e ligou para a recepção do hotel, inventando uma mentira qualquer e conseguiu confirmar que Heero e Relena estavam por lá. Ficou ali, parado em sua moto pensando no que iria fazer.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Duo resolveu subir e constatou que estavam no mesmo quarto, não acreditava que Heero tivesse sido tão canalha. Parou em frente à porta e percebeu que não havia nenhum barulho vindo de lá.

Com um de seus truques, abriu a fechadura e deparou-se com o quarto na penumbra. Parou em frente à cama e com muita dificuldade segurou seu impulso de voar no pescoço da vaca loura que dormia com seu noivo.

Um sorriso incomum adornou seus lábios, quando acendeu a luz, dirigiu-se ao aparelho de som do outro lado do quarto, colocou um CD e pegou o controle remoto. Colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama, deixando os pés cruzados em cima da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de Heero.

Tirou sua arma do coldre, pois nunca andava sem ela, apontando diretamente para a cabeça de Relena. Contou até três e ligou o som no último volume.

Instantaneamente Heero pulou na cama, enquanto a loira ao levantar deparou-se com a nove milímetros de Duo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**ViviLima:** Eu também estava com saudades desses dois... Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, o próximo não vai demorar! Bjus... E não me mate rsrs...


End file.
